A score model is a set of characteristics which can comprise three column tables of bins, bin ranges and score values. Each characteristic is associated with a specific variable used in bin ranges. Bin is a symbolic name. Range is a bounded single dimensional interval of values. Scores are numbers that are associated with a particular bin. Depending on the decision process being modeled a score model can be extremely complex having many characteristics and many bins per an individual characteristic.
Interpretation of a score model implies application of the condition of each range against the value of the decision variable. The simplest interpreter does such comparisons one by one, repeating evaluation for all ranges in a characteristic. A straightforward evaluator would exhaustively evaluate all bins in each characteristic, so it will take C*B evaluations in worst case scenario, where C is the number of characteristics in a score model, B is the average number of bins in a characteristic.